Unseen,Untamed,Unmastered
by Inugami-23
Summary: Jenna Woodworth is likes Pokemon. Until recently it would of been taboo for her to have one.Not because she's a girl but because she's autistic.Forced to travel in a group with other special needs teenagers.With trouble brewing around nearly every corner,she has to deal with it all- While handling the others.Sometimes she thinks she should of stayed home.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way shape or form.I gain no monetary profit from this work.**

* * *

A figure,clad in a zipped up red jacket with a hood[which had a soft,white-cream,almost fur-like material inside the entire thing] and blue jeans, sat cross legged on the hair was cut short, glasses[they had thick glass that was transition treated] covered icy blue was eighty degrees Fahrenheit. A red back-pack,large and filled to the bulge,sat on the ground next to her. A smaller binder,a red zip up one with a cushioned strap,much like the back-pack had, lay opened on the was full of folders,paper,and art the back-pack's mesh and fabric outer bag were books,some on healing herbs,others on Pokemon medicine,and art.A clip-board was in the girls hand,a sketch of the building in front of her- the Pokemon research building in Kanto.

The door slid open and out walked Professor him trailed two assistants,each pushing a rack of box was relativity small,only large enough for six Pokeballs and a pokedex. One box,much larger than the others,was held by set the box down,and pulling a paper out of his pocket began to speak.

"Hello,Welcome To Pallet town,Kanto.I am Professor all are here for your assigned Starter and your Pokedex,But before I begin passing them out I have to inform you of of you know this,others do not. Until recently a only a few 'special needs' trainers have existed, usually having a Pokemon given to them or having one before an accident rendered them special ,an experiment is being conducted to change the low numbers of such of you who are a part of this know who you will be addressed after all Pokemon are passed remain ,to hand out the Pokemon"

Oak unfolded the paper and began to read it "Woodworth,Jenna"

The girl stood and approached him after uncliping her sketch and signing he gave her the box with her name on it she handed him the sketch before continuing back to her things,setting the box down she put her clipboard in her binder,zipped it up,and recalled both of her bags to her 'Storage ball'.Pulling a box-cutter from her pocket she pressed the sliding part to pull out the blade,and then deftly cut the tape on the box before returning the blade to her pocket,the sliding part pulling the blade back the moment she left go of it.

Oak eyed her cautiously for a moment before continuing...

* * *

**A/N: First chapter,Done.I'm in the Need for O.C.'s so send them in using the format bellow and I'll see if they fit into the plot.I'll give you credit for them if I use them or the underlying idea.**

**Username:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Pokemon:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Occupation****:[Breeder,nurse,doctor, coordinator,trainer,artist]**

**Other:**

**Note: I'm Autistic,so the main character,Jenna woodworth's going to be modeled after me.O.C's are allowed to have special needs.**

**About it: I'm trying to render a fic about multiple special needs children,each with at least one need or disability traveling together.I apologize ahead of time if I offend any-one at any point in time.I'm going to try to do my research about how certain behaviors key into certain disabilities,such as ADHD meaning a more easily exited and hyper anyone with disabilities can offer advice on how to render their disabilities behavior,problems,and blessings, I'd be exceedingly grateful to take it.**

**My goal:To help people better educate others about things considered disabilities.I know that a lot of people think being autistic means being an idiot,But that's not true: I was testing second year of college in fourth grade,which is why I want to write about such things and show such happenings in a way that if a teen were to read it,the knowledge would stick.**

**Looking for: O.C's and Advice from people who have certain disabilities on how to properly render them.**


End file.
